The Generations of the Marauder's Map
by AquamoonAlysha
Summary: A story on how the Marauder's Map was created and how it was passed on. Features: The famous Marauders themselves, who created the map, Fred and George Weasley, the Pranking Twins, Harry Potter, heir to Prongs of the Marauders, and James Sirius Potter, who was named after two of the Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yay! Second story (first story in HP fandom) and a two/three shot (I'm not sure).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; otherwise I'd be running away from fangirls/fanboys. I know their power. I am one.**

 **The Generations of the Marauder's Map**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Marauders Find the Charms**

"Come on, and quietly."

"Why are we in the Restricted Section, Padfoot?"

"Because, Moony," said person told, turning to the 15 years old boy. "We want to prank people."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "I have already established that, thanks."

"We want to find pranking charms to prank people."

"Why, thank you, Mr. James-the-obvious Potter, I didn't know that. I thought you wanted to find charms that could woo Lily. Where's Wormtail?" Remus said. James grew red in the face in embarrassment. The most recent try to woo Lily had ended in James getting hexed by her.

 _Flashback…_

 _"LILY EVANS! GO OUT WITH ME!"_

 _"What the?!_ _Anteoculatia![1]"_

 _"How bloody ironic, Prongs."_

 _"BLOODY HELL! SHUT UP, PADFOOT! STOP LAUGHING!"_

 _Flashback end…_

Sirius sighed at the speechless male and answered Remus' question. "He's keeping watch. With his animagus, he can't be seen easily."

If possible, Remus' eyebrow shot even higher. He stared at the two. "…And… How about Ms. Norris?..."

Both James and Sirius widened their eyes. "Bloody hell."

"Yes."

"Let's try to find something as fast as we can."

Remus just sighed.

XXXXX

"Hey guys."

"Padfoot. What?"

"I had a brilliant stroke of a genius idea."

"What is it?"

Sirius walked over to the tables, with the two walking over. He showed them a page in the book he was searching in. "The Homonculous Charm." He said, practically bouncing around.

"It tracks the movements of people in a specific area in detail, doesn't it?" asked Remus.

"Yes," Sirius said impatiently. "But what if we use it on, say, a map?"

"A map of the castle?!" asked James, standing up. Remus stared, catching on with the males.

"Yeah! And what if we charmed it to keep curious, nosey people like Snivellus out as insultingly as possible? And we can give them on to future, promising pranksters?"

James grinned. Remus frowned disapprovingly, but did not stop them from doing a victory dance. "Try to behave," he said, but was ignored.

"We may find more secret passageways in or out of Hogwarts!"

"Maybe a passageway into Honeydukes?"

"To not get caught during the full moon? Say, Moony, when's the next?" Sirius asked to the male.

Remus sighed. "The next two weeks."

"I'll map the interior of the whole school, I have my invisibility cloak," said James, proudly showing off the cloak the three of them used to get to the Restricted Section.

"Moony, mate, try to get the charms by the end of a month. I know you're smart, but that's advanced magic. Of course, we'll help too."

"Alright, fine," Remus sighed resignedly.

Frantic squeaking noises alerted them to their friend, and a rat appeared, jumping onto Sirius's shoulder. Just then, the familiar (but which is never good news for the group) and unmistakable voice of Argus Flich sounded against the hallway.

"What is it, my dear cat? Do you smell a student out of bed? Perhaps Potter and his gang? I'll catch them this time!"

The three people and the rat looked at each other. "Bloody hell!" James swore softly, picking up his invisibility cloak. "Get under here!"

As the caretaker of Hogwarts and his pet passed them (with the cat looking directly at them for a few heart-stopping seconds, who then turned away), Sirius sighed. "This is why I want that map idea now."

"Let's tell Wormtail about it," James said, noticing Peter's confused expression.

XXXXX

"FINALLY!" James yelled, a parchment and quill in hand, walking through the door which had swung open. He swiftly walked towards the couches, plopped in one of them, and cringed at the glares shot at him, especially from Lily.

"Did you get it, Prongs?" Sirius asked, standing up from his charms homework and leaving it in favor of the more interesting supposed-to-be-map of the interior of Hogwarts.

James glared at his best friend. "What kind of a Marauder do you take me for?" he replied back with a question, putting his free hand on his heart.

Sirius rolled his eyes, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'Yes, we know, we get it, Mr. I'm-trying-to-woo-Lily-Evans.'

"Keep rolling your eyes like that, you may find a brain back there."

James glared at Sirius, and the two started to bicker. Remus just took the parchment and raised an eyebrow.

"That's… Quite detailed, although a bit messy," James snorted at the words 'A bit messy.' Sirius and Peter peeked at the parchment and grimaced.

"A bit?"

"A lot it is, then. Ok, let me continue. There's even the grounds surrounding the castle. But to further discuss this, we need to go to our dorm."

XXXXX

 _In their dorm…_

"We need a perfectly nice and rectangular piece of parchment."

Peter handed James a perfectly rectangular piece of parchment.

"Since the parchment I drew in was crumpled, and the drawing itself was bloody horrid, I'll redraw it. Moony, do you know the spells and how to do it?"

"What kind of a Marauder do you take me for? Of course I know. Treacherous." Remus said, mimicking James. A hand was over his heart, while the other hand was waving his wand while creating sparks.

"Git."

"How could you?! Oh, woe me!"

XXXXX

"FINALLY!" James yelled, walking through the door which had swung open with Remus running after him.

"Déjà vu…" Sirius mumbled to Peter, who only nodded, watching as more people than before glared at James[2] while Remus just said 'sorry'. The two walked over to the other two.

"Did you two get it?" asked Sirius.

"Déjà vu…" Peter mumbled to himself.

"What kind of Marauders do you take us for?" James and Remus both said at the same time. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing, with Sirius mumbling 'Gits,' and Peter smiling.

"We need a password," James said, spreading out the map.

"How about 'To Prank Someone?'"

"LAME."

"Not for Snivellus?"

"Tempting but no."

"'I shall always prank?'"

"NO! No, guys, we need to be serious. No, Padfoot, don't start a joke," James added, after seeing said person open his mouth. The male just closed his mouth, looking affronted. "We need to be cool. Grave. Stern. Sober. You know."

"Like, I swear?"

James beamed at Peter. "Like that, Wormtail, I knew your smartness comes out once in a while."

"Thanks… I guess…"

"We all have a week to create a password."

XXXXX

"'I swear I'll prank to the best of my abilities?'"

"No."

"I thoughtfully swear that I'll be a great prankster?"

"No."

"I gravely swear that I am up to pranks?"

"Getting closer, but still no."

"I'VE GOT IT!" Remus yelled, startling the other three occupants of the dorm.

"The password?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." The four grinned.

"Oi, Moony, spit it out."

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"PERFECT!"

"Now, if another, future, promising prankster comes by this map, or if we gave it, we need to introduce ourselves."

"Can't we add how we would act in the map?" asked Peter.

"Blimey, the smartness surfaces again."

"The return of the smartness."

"Why can't we just introduce with that idea?"

XXXXX

"Messrs Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail and Moony."

"Cool."

"Oh, and let's name it the Marauder's Map."

"Awesome."

XXXXX

 _Messrs Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail and Moony would like to present…_

 _The Marauder's Map_

"FINALLY!"

"That word always gives me déjà vu moments."

XXXXX

"Oh, what's this? Potter and his gang, staring at a suspicious looking piece of blank parchment. I'm going to have to confiscate it. Hand it over."

"BLOODY HELL! NOOOO!

XXXXX

"Alright. There's a war outside these castle walls, and we can't waster time pranking. Let's leave the map alone. When this war finishes, let a future prankster like us get it."

"Since when did you get so mature, Prongs? Wait, who the bloody hell are you and what have you done with James!"

"Shut up, Padfoot."

"Since he asked Lily out and she accepted, he got mature."

"Shut up, Moony."

XXXXX

 **So, how was it? Anyways…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Ideas for more stories are appreciated.**

 **Both criticisms and compliments are appreciated.**

 **Pointing out mistakes are appreciated.**

 **[1]=** **Anteoculatia** **is a hex called the** **Horn-Growing Hex, which** **causes the victim to sprout antlers or horns. Ironic, as dear (Oops, my bad) Padfoot said.**

 **[2]= James is the one who did the shouting; not Remus, that's why they didn't glare at Remus.**

 **Until Fred and George, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yep, after seeing your lovely review,** _ **all ur fave characters in one,**_ **I have decided to post!**

 **A NEW!**

 **CHAPTER!**

 **(Actually, even without the review, I would still post it.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, how so sad of me.**

 **The Generations of the Marauder's Map**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Twin Weasleys Find the Map**

"How did we even get caught?" George asked to his twin, grimacing. Said twin just shrugged helplessly.

"We were very careful! The plans laid out! And yet-"

"Forge, shall we just rummage through his drawers?"

George paused, and looked at Fred, who was grinning. He grinned too. "I wonder what items he has? Let's. Ignore my earlier rant."

XXXXX

 _30 seconds later…_

"What's this piece of parchment doing here?"

"Probably to _write,_ Gred."

"Yeah, but it's in the drawer marked _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_ _,_ and I don't think Flich just placed it here because he gets worse at old age. Since it just started to write 'Messrs Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail and Moony, _Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_ would like to present: The Marauder's Map.'"

George stared at Fred. "Are you pulling my leg?"

Fred just showed George the supposedly blank parchment. "No, I'm over here, I can't. Let's just get out of here."

XXXXX

"Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail and Moony are geniuses. "

"I agree, there's no denying it. I mean, blimey! It's only the title and we don't know how to open it yet, but it is advanced magic."

XXXXX

 _Messr Prongs says to get the password, you need to guess._

"Would it help if we both were currently the greatest pranksters in the school?"

 _Messr Padfoot says yes._

 _Messr Moony says to get the password, Messrs Fred and George should find the synonym of serious, and swear that you are up to no good._

 _Messrs Prongs and Padfoot laughs a lot at Messr Moony's statement._

 _Messr Wormtail says to ignore Messrs Prongs and Padfoot._

 _Messr Moony says good luck._

The twins looked at each other and smirked.

XXXXX

"'I thoughtfully swear that I'll be a great prankster?'"

 _Messr Prongs is shocked that Messr Fred told one of the suggestions Messr Moony gave when this map still needed a password._

"Aww…"

"'I gravely swear that I am up to no good?'"

 _Messr Moony says that Messrs Fred and George are getting nearer to the password._

"Alright, Forge. Grab a muggleborn's thesaurus, we're cheating."

XXXXX

"'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good?'"

Right in front of their eyes, black ink started to form and take the detailed shape of Hogwarts and its grounds. Dots of everybody started to form, and they could see Professor Snape lurking in his quarters, Professor Dumbledore in his office, a group of people coming out of the transfiguration classroom, and so on. They turned to each other.

"FINALLY! That's cool, let's prank some Slytherins!"

 _Messr Wormtail says that the word 'finally' still, and forever give him déjà vu._

XXXXX

"I think we might need to give this map to dear Harrykins. Since I have this feeling, which every prankster gets to avoid potential danger from teachers."

"We've already memorized the map and the secret passageways anyway."

"We also want to guess when and where the teachers, prefects, head boy/girls and students are with this gut feeling."

"Open the map, Gred, let's find Harrykins."

XXXXX

 _"We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," said Fred, with a mysterious wink. "Come in here ..."_

 _He nodded towards an empty classroom to the left of the one-eyed statue. Harry followed Fred and George inside. George closed the door quietly and then turned, beaming, to look at Harry._

" _Early Christmas present for you, Harry," he said._

 _Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it. Harry, suspecting one of Fred and George's jokes, stared at it._

" _What's that supposed to be?"_

" _This, Harry, is the secret of our success," said George, patting the parchment fondly._

" _It's a wrench, giving it to you," said Fred, "but we decided last night, your need's greater than ours."_

" _Anyway, we know it off by heart," said George. "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it any more."_

" _And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" said Harry._

" _A bit of old parchment!" said Fred, closing his eyes with a grimace as though Harry had mortally offended him. "Explain, George."_

" _Well ... when we were in our first year, Harry – young, carefree and innocent –"_

 _Harry snorted. He doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent._

"– _well, more innocent than we are now – we got into a spot of bother with Filch."_

" _We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason –"_

" _So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual –"_

"– _detention –"_

"– _disembowelment –"_

"– _and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked_ _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_ _."_

" _Don't tell me –" said Harry, starting to grin._

" _Well, what would you've done?" said Fred. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open and grabbed –_ _this_ _."_

" _It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said George. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."_

" _And you know how to work it?"_

" _Oh yes," said Fred, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."_

" _You're winding me up," said Harry, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment._

" _Oh, are we?" said George._

 _He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

 _And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they criss-crossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:_ _Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP_ _._

 _It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing was the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labelled with a name in minuscule writing. Astounded, Harry bent over it. A labelled dot in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing his study; the caretaker's cat, Mrs Norris, was prowling the second floor, and Peeves the poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room. And as Harry's eyes travelled up and down the familiar corridors, he noticed something else._

 _This map showed a set of passages he had never entered. And many of them seemed to lead –_

" _Right into Hogsmeade," said Fred, tracing one of them with his finger. "There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four –" he pointed them out, "– but we're sure we're the only ones who know about_ _these_ _. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in – completely blocked. And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump."_

" _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."_

" _Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of law-breakers," said Fred solemnly._

" _Right," said George briskly, "don't forget to wipe it after you've used it –"_

"– _or anyone can read it," Fred said warningly._

" _Just tap it again and say, "Mischief managed!" And it'll go blank."_

" _So, young Harry," said Fred, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy, "mind you behave yourself."_

" _See you in Honeydukes," said George, winking._

 _They left the room, both smirking in a satisfied sort of way._

XXXXX

 **So, how was it?**

 **Yes, I know, almost like over half of it was book, but I needed to show what happened, do I?**

 **Oh and, if I tried to write it again, it'll not be as good as JK Rowlings.**

 **Oh, and requests might be open, I'll see if I can do them.**

 **Until dear Harrykins!**


End file.
